Les Mains Froides
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Ron Weasley était le sixième fils d'une famille de sept enfants. Ron Weasley était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Mais surtout, surtout, Ron Weasley était l'homme qu'Hermione avait choisi.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson « Les mains froides » appartient à Oldelaf, une très jolie chanson que je vous conseille d'aller écouter ! :)**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Vous en faîtes pas, mes publications vont finir par s'espacer, j'ai de moins en moins de textes en cours ^^**

 **Mais Chl007 m'a fait remarqué sur l'histoire Telle Pénélope que ce pauvre Ron avait toujours le mauvais rôle. Voilà donc pour te donner tort, chère Chl007. **

**Ensuite, les dernières histoires étaient assez tristes. Celle-ci est beaucoup plus douces, j'espère ainsi éviter de me faire dépecer à cause de votre colère vengeresse ! ;)**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews, promis, je vais y répondre !**

 **Enfin, cette histoire a (comme toujours) été corrigée par la très réactive et la très enthousiaste PiccolinaSandra ! Merci :)**

 **.II.**

 _C'était si beau la rue Monge sous la neige  
Et je marchais les deux mains dans les poches _

_Toutes trouées de mon pantalon beige  
Pourquoi d'ailleurs avais-je mis le plus moche _

C'était notre premier rendez-vous. Bien sûr, on se connaissait depuis nos onze ans. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait en tant que couple. Et si je devais être franc, j'étais terrifié. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à comment m'habiller, pensant même à demander conseil à Ginny. Mais j'avais fini par trouver un vieux pantalon au fond de l'armoire, sûrement acheté par ma mère lorsque je n'étais pas là. Il était beige et changeait de mes éternels pantalons noirs. Je m'étais dit que le changement plairait sûrement à Hermione. Maintenant, je me sentais juste idiot. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à un clown. Je gardais mes mains enfoncées dans mes poches, tentant inconsciemment de me faire tout petit, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'on ne remarque pas mon habit.

 _Je t'ai croisé sans vraiment m'y attendre  
Et en même temps on avait rendez-vous  
Tu as souris et t'es venu me prendre  
Les mains que je plaquais dans mon futal à trous  
_

Finalement, j'arrivais au milieu de la rue dans laquelle on avait rendez-vous et je suis sûr que j'avais l'air niais mais je m'en moquais. Elle était là. **Mon** Hermione. Bien sûr, on avait rendez-vous, je ne devrais donc pas être surpris de la rencontrer au milieu de la rue. Mais cela me surprenait encore qu'elle m'ait choisi **moi** , parmi tant d'autres. Elle souriait aussi, comme si elle avait rêvé de ce moment des dizaines de fois. Elle était habillée chaudement, pour lutter contre le froid, mais son pull épais et sa grosse écharpe ne l'a rendait que plus mignonne, tant elle semblait presque perdue au milieu de toute cette laine.

 _Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides  
Je tremblotais et j'étais à la traîne  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides  
Car malgré tout tu les laissas dans les tiennes _

Elle se rapprocha de moi, timidement. Mais ne me voyant pas esquisser un geste, elle prit les devants et fit sortir une de mes mains de mes poches pour la saisir et la garder dans la sienne. La main d'Hermione était douce et chaude, comparée à la mienne qui était si froide. Mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger.

 _On a marché vers la rue des écoles  
On s'est posé tout au fond d'un bistrot  
Je t'exposais une théorie folle  
Que par ce temps c'est sympa un thé chaud _

Après avoir marché un peu dans les rues enneigées, Hermione m'entraîna dans un petit bar, chaleureux. On s'installa au fond, l'un en face de l'autre, tous les deux assis sur une banquette. Cherchant à meubler le silence, je me lançais dans un discours sur le plaisir de boire un thé chaud en hiver. _Mais tais-toi Ron. Tu as l'air idiot._ Mais loin de se moquer de moi, Hermione me souriait tendrement, comme si elle savait toute l'angoisse que ce rendez-vous provoquait chez moi. En fait, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle le sache. Après tout, elle n'était pas Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour rien.

 _Toi tu souriais en plissant tes yeux noirs  
Que je voyais même sans les regarder  
Tu t'es levé t'as payé au comptoir  
Puis t'es venu par les mains me chercher _

Pourtant, elle me laissait déblatérer mes idioties, encore et encore. Je tentais de ne pas rester fixé sur ses yeux en amande mais je les trouvais envoûtants. Je baissais tout de même régulièrement le regard. Cependant, même quand je ne la regardais pas, ses yeux ambrés étaient comme tatoués sur mes paupières, me permettant de les contempler tout de même.

 _Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides  
Je tremblotais et j'étais à la traîne  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides  
Car malgré tout tu les laissas dans les tiennes _

Après avoir payé - _Un vrai gentleman aurait payé pour vous deux, espèce de gros bêta ! -_ elle revint m'attraper la main, et malgré sa froideur, elle la garda serrée dans la sienne. Elle nous guida hors du bar et je la suivais, me laissant presque traîner par **ma** petite-amie.

 _On est allé dans ta chambre au sixième  
J'avais prévu de tes lire des poèmes  
T'as mis un vieux disque de Billy Paul  
Je me suis tu et j'ai lu les paroles _

Finalement, elle nous fit entrer dans un petit hall d'immeuble et nous mena jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qui nous amena au sixième étage. Elle avait loué cet appartement du côté moldu, mais il n'était pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur, lui permettant de rejoindre le monde sorcier très facilement. Ma mère lui avait bien proposé de rester au Terrier mais elle disait avoir besoin d'indépendance et je pouvais tout à fait comprendre son point de vue. J'habitais moi-même avec Harry au Square Grimmauld mais elle n'avait pas voulu nous rejoindre, estimant qu'elle finirait par hurler face à notre manie de ne rien ranger. Elle mit un grand disque - _un vinyle d'après Hermignone_ \- d'un chanteur appelé Billy Paul. J'attrapai la pochette et lu les paroles. Ça tombait mal car j'avais prévu de lui réciter des poèmes. Après tout, elle était la meilleure élève de notre promotion, je voulais l'impressionner. Mais je ne savais pas à quel moment m'y mettre.

 _Il te restait quelques gouttes de Madère  
J'ai dit pas trop tu m'as servi un verre  
Et au moment où j'allais y goûter  
Tu m'as souri et tu m'as embrassé _

Il lui restait quelques gouttes d'un alcool que j'avais goûté chez ses parents. Elle m'en servit un verre. Je la remerciais et le pris dans ma main. Mais au dernier moment, elle l'attrapa, le mettant hors de portée puis, elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes me réchauffaient, mieux que le thé ou l'alcool.

 _Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides  
Je tremblotais et je me sentais nul  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides  
Car malgré tout tu les laissas sous ton pull _

Elle s'installa sur mes genoux, se lovant contre moi. Nos deux corps semblaient se compléter de manière parfaite. Et ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses cheveux dans mon cou et sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, la serrant contre moi. Je me sentais gauche, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes mains, n'étant pas sûr qu'elles étaient au bon endroit, si j'avais le droit de faire ça. Malgré moi, mes mains se faufilèrent légèrement sous son pull mais face à la chaleur de sa peau, je les enlevais, ne voulant pas lui provoquer des frissons. Mais elle attrapa mes mains et les remit doucement à leur place, tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Une manière de dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mieux, que cela lui plaisait.

 _Tu m'as dit gars j'aime me bien tes manières  
Et moi j'ai dit je connais un poème  
Tu m'as souri et éteint la lumière  
Dans mon oreille t'as glissé un je t'aime _

Elle m'a souri, comme attirée par ma timidité maladive et mon comportement gauche. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire un poème qui parlait des âmes-sœurs et de la jalousie de Zeus qui les sépara quand elle m'a souri. Elle a glissé sa main vers l'interrupteur et a éteint la lumière, ne laissant que la lueur de la lune à travers la fenêtre. Ses lèvres se sont posées contre ma mâchoire et se sont glissées jusqu'à mon oreille, dans laquelle elle a murmuré un « je t'aime ». 

_J'aurai dû dire un mot tendre et sympa  
Mais moi je t'ai juste dit rien du tout  
Puis doucement tu t'es collée à moi  
Et pour le reste ça n'appartient qu'à nous _

J'aurais sûrement dû dire quelque chose. « Moi aussi » ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Mais mon cerveau était vide et aucun mot ne parvenait jusqu'à ma bouche. Elle s'est doucement collée contre moi, ses lèvres retrouvant les miennes, ses mains contre mon ventre. La suite a été un moment magique et doux.

 _Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides  
Je tremblotais et je me sentais bien  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides  
Car malgré tout tu les laissas sur tes seins _

Mes mains étaient toujours froides mais je savais maintenant que les frissons sur sa peau n'étaient pas dues à la différence de température entre nos deux corps. J'appréciais la découverte de ses courbes avec mes mains et mes lèvres. Et son sourire était bien la plus jolie courbe que j'avais jamais vue.

 **.II.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même quelques mots ! En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de semaine !**

 **Romionement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
